Prime Payback
by laureas
Summary: In chapter 39 of 'Autobot Pranks' by Tenshi of Light21, Wheeljack, Jolt, Sarah Lennox, and Mikaela play a not so nice prank on Prime, Ratchet, and Ironhide. This one-shot is the return prank. Also includes the Vette Twins.


**I just want to thank Tenshi of Light21 for**

_**permission to write this one up and help with ideas for it as well. This is directly from her story "Autobot Pranks" and in chapter 39, Mikaela, Sarah, Jolt, and Wheeljack manage to get an override chip onto Ratchet, Ironhide, and Optimus. The results are hilarious. But, senior rank dignity aside, even Megatron could tell you to never, ever, prank a Prime. And when the Corvette twins get in on the act, then you know something is gonna go bad.**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers! I just write this stuff cause I like to!

_Song lyrics are by Metallica. If I got 'em wrong, let me know!_

^----^ Comm

*----* Thoughts

_**Prime Payback**_

"No respect that's what this is," Ironhide snorted as he hitched his hip plate on the side of the desk in Ratchet's office. The metal screeched in protest. "Every day for the past week I've had Chromia sniggering at me, Prowl asking me if I'd glitched in some way, or 'Bee playing that slag when he passes me. The worst is those slagging Twins, both sets! Mud and Skids are bad, but I swear I'm going to shove Sunstreaker and Sideswipe into a muck pit!" Ratchet looked up at him, optics glittering. "You think it's fun to have Jolt do scans on you at odd times 24/7? I'm supposed to be the fragging CMO. NOT him!" "Calm down, Ratchet, " came the deep bass rumble of the leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime. He walked into med bay and moved to where his comrades stood in commiseration on the disrespect that had spread around the base after the latest prank that had affected all three of them. "I will calm down after you tell me how we're to get the base to stop acting as if we were drones!" Ratchet spat. Prime slid on to the exam table nearest to the other two, a slight smirk on his faceplates. "Perhaps there is a way to remind our comrades that it isn't wise to 'prank the boss', as some human might put it." Ratchet's optics widened in disbelief. It had been a long time since Optimus had done anything remotely like what humans called 'pranks'. But on the times that he had deemed it safe enough, Prime had been renown as a revenge artist, even going so far as to prank Megatron in front of his troops. "Primus save their sparks! I'm not sure Prowl will be able to handle you getting revenge after all this time. It might really make him burn out some capacitors." Prime shrugged. "True, but I can always order Prowl out on patrol that orn." "So what can we do get revenge on all involved," Ratchet said as he got up to grab a wrench. Ironhide watched it apprehensively. * Frag if the Hatchet throws that thing and it hits me, Chromia will never let me hear the end of it. * "I am aware of it. But I believe that the twins can help us in this," Prime said. Ratchet dropped the wrench on his foot and clutched at his chest. His vents started whooshing as they worked overtime. His two comrades looked at him in concerned. ^ Nice. I think you've given him a spark attack. ^ (Ironhide) ^ Enough! That isn't funny Ironhide! ^ (Prime)

"…Heh, heh, …ttwwwins! Prime," Ratchet finally ground out. "You've got to be kidding me!" Optimus raised an optic ridge.

"You do want to keep Prowl from glitching, yes? What better way then to have the twins research the prank and we refine it." He stood up and motioned to Ironhide. "I believe the twins are in the rec room. Let's see if I can handle this without arousing suspicion." As the two warriors left, Ratchet could be heard muttering in Cybertronian, "pit to pay for this."

(Next day)

The base was quiet but uneasy. Prime, Ratchet, and Ironhide could be seen walking around talking in low voices after making sure no one was listening in. Except for the ones who were suppose to. Mikaela was walking towards the medbay when she heard her name called. Jolt and Wheeljack were coming towards her and it was 'Jack who had spoke. "Mikaela, have you heard about this new virus?" Wheeljack now called. "You mean the one that makes a machine's lubricants foam up and spill out.," she asked. "I heard that it is activated by a particular song." Jolt added, then cocked his head to one side. "Though why that would happen is beyond me." "Wheeljack! There you are! Optimus wants us off the base along with some delicate stuff that needs protecting. Ironhide's unavailable so Prime told me to find you," Sarah called out with irritation. "I suppose that means me too right? "Mikaela said unhappily. Sarah nodded. " Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are to take the packages. You ride in Jolt and I ride in Wheeljack." They proceeded to the hanger where the Vette twins were discussing their new assignment with displeasure. "I don't like it. My paintjob will be smeared," Sunny moaned. "Enough you two! Transform!" Prime called. As everything had been finally loaded and the four Autobots were about to roll, the base's stereo speakers came to life:

Hush lil baby, don't say a word

_And never mind that noise you heard _

_It's just the beast under your bed_

_In your closet_

_And in your head._

_Exit light_

_Enter night_

_Grain of sand_

_Exit Light _

_Enter night_

_Take my hand,_

_Off to never-never-land_

As the song played, it triggered the override chips that sat on the insect drones. These drones were used for several purposes and each had a puncture item. Now the item was deployed into cans of shaving cream that had been frozen then thawed. "I hope none of you are carrying the virus," Sarah said as she buckled up inside Jolt. "That song triggers… " Foam started to spew from her purse but she didn't see the source. "AAAAIEEE! LET ME OUT JOLT!" The mech in question was bouncing up and down on his axles, squealing "YEEEAAA! GET IT OUT OF MY INTERNALS!!" Wheeljack was going though the same process. And the twins? They were doing figure-eighties.

Ratchet snorted as he walked up to Optimus. ^ It's going to be hard to get that out. A good payback. ^  
Optimus turned toward his CMO, a smirk on his faceplates. ^Yes, a 'prime' pays back. ^

Please read and Review.

Till next time

Laureas


End file.
